


The Warmth That Compels Me

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clandestine Masturbation while lying next to a sleeping person, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Crush, Sharing Body Heat, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are stranded on a strange planet during an icy cold night. When Qui-Gon suggests that they share their body heat to stay warm until morning, Obi-Wan can't resist the feeling of his sleeping master behind him.





	The Warmth That Compels Me

The night winds of were howling outside of the little crevice they had found refuge in. Obi-Wan sat in the farthest corner from the entry, tightly wrapped in his cape, and tried to keep his teeth from rattling without getting a cramp in his jaw. He had pushed his fingers into his sleeves and his knees pulled tight against his body. They had not been planning to stay on the planet long enough to see nightfall, and the gale had taken them by surprise. Well, “gale” was a little of an understatement. Obi-Wan hadn’t quite understood it when his master had explained it, but this pain of a storm apparently disabled all communication tech as well as throwing their navigation tools into a frenzy; so instead of lazing on a ship while they were returning to Coruscant, they now had to wait for the storm to subside so their shuttle would be able to pick them up without having its navigation completely busted. 

That wouldn’t have been that much of a problem, of course, if the temperatures hadn’t dropped under the freezing point as soon as the two suns had vanished behind the horizon. They had been warned in the first settlement they had visited not to use their speeders when the storms hit, and they had noticed why when not only their navigational systems, but also their engines had started to act up something fierce. They were lucky that they had been able to find this little crevice in the rock of a crater they had just been passing, really.

They had positioned their speeders so that they would keep most of the wind out, but they weren’t doing anything to alleviate this blasted cold.

Qui-Gon returned to the back of the crevice from where he had been peeking out at the storm. He let himself fall heavily onto the floor right next to Obi-Wan and shook his head.

“It looks like we are going to be stuck here until tomorrow, at least…”, he said.

“At least!?” Obi-Wan groaned and pulled his arms even closer around his body. His nose was already feeling numb. They should have made sure that the speeders that the traders had provided them with had some sort of emergency gear packed - at least some blankets - but who would have thought that a heat strong enough to blur the desert horizon would turn into this ice box?

With a sigh - and only a tiny bit of rattling teeth - he lowered his forehead to his knees. If he was going to be a Jedi, he should be able to take extreme conditions, right? And honestly, he didn’t mind heat all that much, as long as he didn’t have to be anywhere near the kind of stenches that often came with heat, but the cold was a completely different thing. He couldn’t breathe through it, and while he just started sweating in strong heat, cooling him down, the first thing his body seemed to be doing in extreme cold was to draw all the warmth from his hands and his feet, making him feel as if parts of him were just seconds from falling off…

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, and he was pulled against his master’s body.

“You’re shivering”, Qui-Gon murmured. Obi-Wan could feel the words rumbling in his master’s chest. He took a deep breath, smelling the ozone of the storm, the wool of his master’s coat, and a faint note of man...

“You have to be cold too, master”, he said, shuffling a little closer to the older man.

“Not quite as cold as I might become later tonight”, Qui-Gon said with a worried look towards the entrance of their crevice. He shook his head and put his arm more firmly around Obi-Wan. “This will make a great story for your future padawan, I’m sure.”

If they didn’t freeze to death here, that was. Still, Qui-Gon’s closeness was soothing his nerves, and his master’s warmth was keeping the cold at bay. He leaned his weight against the warm body next to him and closed his eyes. It didn’t even cross his mind that the thing that would most likely make you freeze to death was going to sleep.

~*~

“Obi-Wan”, a voice whispered into the blackness of his sleep. “Obi-Wan, wake up!” The whisper became more persistent, and he could feel something moving his body, strong hands shaking him awake.

He felt stiff and light-headed, and his hands and feet were hurting. The heat of the body next to him was like a lighthouse in the bitter cold, which hit him so suddenly that he nearly bit his own tongue with his rattling teeth.

His vision swam when a wave of nausea came over him.

“There you are”, his master said in a low voice and held a bottle of water to his lips. Obi-Wan tried to take it with his own hand, but when he noticed that his fingers were too numb to hold anything properly, he just took a long swig while Qui-Gon was holding the bottle.

His dizziness abated as he swallowed the cold water, but it did little to stop the cold that had seeped into his skin like water into a sponge.

Qui-Gon was watching him with concern. “I shouldn’t have let you fall asleep”, he said as he gently took Obi-Wan’s hands in his own. He rubbed them between his hands, then he lifted them to his face to breathe of them.

“I am very sorry that I have brought you into such a situation, my young padawan”, he said with a frown. “I should have made sure to check the forecasts a second time after we landed…”

Obi-Wan just shook his head, trying to keep his eyes open. He was still so tired. “Don’t you worry, master. It should take a bit more than a storm and a bit of cold to take me down.”

Qui-Gon’s frown stayed where it was. “Still, if your temperature drops any more, you might take sick, and I also do not want to risk any lasting damages on your limbs.”

“Aren’t you worried about becoming too cold yourself, master?”, Obi-Wan asked, fighting against his fatigue.

Qui-Gon smiled and patted one of his hands, which he was still holding in his own.

“Even if I was, my first concern would always be my Padawan. But as it is, I seem to be able to deal with these conditions quite a bit better than you. I am not saying that I am not cold, but… It is bearable.”

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze to the stone floor they were sitting on. He felt guilty and useless; he knew that those feelings were unreasonable and wouldn’t solve their current problems, but he just couldn’t help himself. He did not want Qui-Gon to worry about him, even though the feeling of those big, calloused hands holding his own was bringing a peculiar kind of warmth back into his body.

“In any event”, Qui-Gon went on, gently putting Obi-Wan’s now warm hands down. “We have to make sure to stay warm until tomorrow morning. Or at least as warm as possible.”

To Obi-Wan’s surprise, Qui-Gon began to take off his cloak.

“The most effective way I can think of would be to share our body heat as efficiently as possible. Are you comfortable with taking off your clothes?” He gave Obi-Wan a questioning look.

The Padawan just blinked. Had he missed something? Those two statements didn’t seem to have anything to do with each other. What did taking off his clothes have to do with anything?

“Uhm”, he made and frowned again. “If I may ask, master… Why?”

“Because, my young Padawan”, his master answered as he undid his belt and sash, “warmth is shared easiest between two bodies if there is nothing between those bodies.” He started to unwrap his overtunic. “If we lie down, we might be able to put our clothes over both our bodies, so we could double our protection in such a way too.” While he was talking, he was already working on his undertunic. He pulled it off with one swift motion, exposing a shapely upper body covered in coarse brown hair flecked with grey.

Obi-Wan felt even more heat rise into his cheeks at this sight. He had seen his master’s bare upper body a few times during sparring sessions and in the morning when he had been awake earlier than Qui-Gon and had gone to his room to wait for him to get ready; but there was something different about seeing him half-naked in such a dim light. He couldn’t quite describe it, but… The sight made his breath hitch in his throat.

Qui-Gon turned towards him. “Now, what are you waiting for?” A little teasing smile appeared on his shadowed face. “Don’t tell me you’ve suddenly become shy?”

The teasing tone was putting Obi-Wan oddly at ease. He scoffed at his master, but not without a little smile of his own.

“You can’t fault me for being a little sceptical about the idea of taking my clothes of in this temperature.”

“Don’t you worry, my young Padawan”, Qui-Gon replied while he laid out his own cloak on the floor and then laid himself on it on his side, propping his elbow on the makeshift blanket and resting his head on his hand. There were goosebumps on his arms and the veins on his arm and hands were more visible than usual, but he wasn’t shivering. Was it because his mental capacities enabled him to rise above the discomfort of the cold? If so, Obi-Wan still had a lot to learn…

He only noticed that his gaze had strayed over his master’s body for a little longer than usual when Qui-Gon gently cleared his throat.

“Believe me, I might not be as affected by the cold as you are, but lying here like this for much longer is still not quite something I’m too eager for.”

“O-of course, master…” Obi-Wan tried to hide his humiliation at that by busying himself with his cloak, and then his own belt and sash. He had no problem taking off his overtunic, but when it came to his undertunic he hesitated for a moment. He was a little more, well, private-minded than his master seemed to be, and he had always felt self-conscious about his body… But he quickly reminded himself that he was going to be a jedi knight, and that this kind of thinking was superficial and superfluous. It didn’t bring him closer to the Force, it didn’t help him concentrate on the present; he had to try and overcome those feelings.

So he took off his undertunic with little more than a slight heat rising to his face. This was quickly remedied however by the chilling cold that immediately took hold of his naked flesh, and again he started to shiver pitifully.

“Come on, then”, Qui-Gon said as he scooted over a little, even though there was already enough space on his cloak. “And give me your clothes.”

After a little shuffling and a lot of adjustments Obi-Wan finally lay with his back to Qui-Gon’s belly, all four of their tunics and Obi-Wan’s cloak draped over them. Lying on his side on a stone floor only covered by a layer of rough wool was not exactly comfortable, but he hardly noticed the stone - or the cold, for that - over the feeling of his master’s skin lying flush to his own, his hair scratching his sensitive back, his beard faintly tickling his shoulder and his breath warming the nape of his neck…

Qui-Gon patting his naked arm didn’t exactly help the tingling warmth that pooled in Obi-Wan’s belly. 

“I think it should be save if you sleep a little”, his master said. “Makes the night go around a little faster, at least. I’ll not let you freeze to death.”

His voice was so low now that it was hardly more than a rumble, yet a rumble that seemed to roll through his chest and seep into Obi-Wan’s skin. He nodded feebly and buried his nose deeper under the tunics. Sleep sounded good… Though even despite the fatigue that seemed to fill his head with smoke and sand, his heart was beating so fast that he just couldn’t seem to even close his eyes without feeling like all the blood being pumped through him was going to make his body explode at any moment.

He was pretty sure Qui-Gon would notice, if he was listening to his body. There was never real privacy among Jedis; and definitely not when you were lying skin-to-skin with your master. But still he clung to the feeble hope that maybe Qui-Gon was giving him some deliberate privacy. And if he didn’t, he still hoped that he would think that he was just uncomfortable with the unusual closeness. There was no difference between different kinds of nervousness, right? There was no way for Qui-Gon to figure out that the pool of tingly warmth in his belly was slowly seeping deeper, right?

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to cool his head with deep lungfuls of the icy air. There were many things a padawan should feel for his master. Respect, admiration, trust, maybe love - but not the kind of love Obi-Wan had been feeling for Qui-Gon for nearly as long as he had known him. He had always hoped that the tingling feeling he felt when he touched his master, the stuttering in his chest when he saw him with his shirt off, the way his master’s smile ran down his spine like gentle fingertips would be temporary. He knew that, young as he was, he was susceptible to infatuations, to weaknesses of the spirit that prevented him from feeling the pure kind of love he was to aspire to as a Jedi. He did not yet have complete control over his emotions and his body, but that was why he was a Padawan, wasn’t it? Nobody was born with total control. He had to learn. He would learn.

But his body didn’t know what he would learn. It didn’t care for anything that would be. It didn’t even care that this was not an appropriate situation for this kind of reaction. His cock was swelling despite Obi-Wan’s best efforts to stop it. The warmth behind him was just too bright, too loud for his body to ignore. No matter where he shoved his mind, it kept returning to the feeling of that hand on his shoulder, that hair scratching his back, that skin against his own.

That beard scratching against the back of his head.

He held his breath and listened. Qui-Gon’s breath was slow and regular. Was he asleep? Obi-Wan was pretty sure that if something would happen to him, his master would wake up; he had told him that he wouldn’t let him freeze. But he also understood that Qui-Gon must be tired too, and the warmth they had created between them might just have lulled him to sleep… But regular breathing wasn’t enough. Obi-Wan wiggled a tiny bit against Qui-Gon, but didn’t get a reaction.

He still waited for a few more moments. Just to be sure. Then, with bated breath, he whispered, just loud enough that Qui-Gon would hear it over the howling of the storm if he wasn’t asleep: “Master, are you awake?”

No answer. Obi-Wan waited. The breathing stayed as calm and regular as before. The only other thing he heard from his master was a low rasping after a few more deep breaths.

Obi-Wan’s breathing quickened with nerves and excitement as he moved one of his hands down to the waist of his trousers. He sucked in a quick gust of air and held it, fearful that any noise might wake his master up. His fingers dipped beneath the waistband and touched the tip of his cock. He sucked in more air, fighting against the light-headedness as he wrapped his hand around his shaft. His breath came out in a trembling, cautious stream, and he tried to keep his breathing down as much as he could as he started to move his hand up and down, not quite pumping yet, just relishing in the sensation of his calloused palm against the sensitive skin. He hadn’t had any time - or really, inclination - to touch himself lately, and he had thought he had managed to finally control his base carnal desires.

Another day, he told himself. Another day he’d learn control. A day when he was not feeling his master’s hirsute torso pressing against his back.

But it wasn’t just Qui-Gon’s upper body now that fuelled his need. With the movement of his hand, he had brought his awareness down between his legs, and so it was far easier to notice the feeling against his rear. They might both still be clothed in their trousers, but he could still feel the bump between Qui-Gon’s legs, a bump of quite impressive size even. Shame crept into his cheeks at the thoughts that found their way into his mind as he tried to resist rubbing his backside against his master’s crotch, and the grip of his hand tightened considerably. He finally started to stroke himself off properly, pushing his foreskin up and down and thumbing his the pre-cum-wet head while he squeezed his eyes shut and tried desperately to keep his hips from moving. Luckily he wasn’t the noisy kind, but he still feared that every hitch in his breathing would wake his master up.

The thought that he was actually doing this came to his mind and shot straight into his cock, nearly making him thrust into his hand. He sped up his pumping as he held his breath, desperate to ride the wave to his orgasm until it crashed while his mind swirled around the knowledge that he was in a lonely cave, pressed up against the warm, half naked body of his master, and masturbating in the full knowledge that it wasn’t just possible that Qui-Gon would wake up any moment, but that there was also basically no chance that his master wouldn’t notice the smell in the morning…

Suddenly Qui-Gon shifted behind him, and his beard rubbed against the back of Obi-Wan’s head. Obi-Wan let out the breath he’d been holding in a low, high-pitched whimper and squeezed himself as his climax pulled the centre of his body through his cock. He kept pumping through his orgasm, until his hand and the inside of his trousers were coated in cum. For a few moments he just laid there and tried to make his breath return to normal, then he carefully wiped his hand on the inside of his trousers and pulled it out. Qui-Gon wouldn’t see the soiled fabric in this way, and even though he felt sticky and sweaty, that was his very own unpleasantness to deal with.

Ignoring the nagging voice in his head that told him that Qui-Gon would be able to smell what had happened, he gave himself over to the gentle buzz running through his body as an aftermath of his orgasm, never noticing that he was drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~*~

The storm had died down and he was sweating under the heavy covers when he woke up. For a second he tried to fall back to sleep, but then he noticed that the pressure of his master’s body was gone, and he jolted awake with a start. Sunlight was streaming through the opening of the crevice, and their speeders were gone.

Without bothering to put on a shirt he ran out of the cave.

“Master, where are-”

The sun was gleaming off the naked, sweat-slick back of Qui-Gon, who was bent over one of their speeders, at a perfect angle for Obi-Wan to notice his master’s backside - and in conjunction to this, the unpleasantly stiff condition the fabric of his trousers was in. He winced as he walked down to the speeders, trying not to let his gait show any of the awkwardness he was feeling.

“I have contacted the ship, and our transfer is going to be at the village we were heading to yesterday,” Qui-Gon said, and only then looked up at Obi-Wan. His face was flushed from work and heat, but he still smiled his re-assuring smile.

“That’s great!” Obi-Wan tried to sound as ecstatic as he would have been if he wasn’t still embarrassed about his actions from last night. He wasn’t really sure if it worked, but at least Qui-Gon just nodded and turned to the speeders again. If he had noticed that something was off, he didn’t let Obi-Wan see it.

That was, until Qui-Gon went back into the crevice to fetch his clothes. When he came back, he was holding his cloak in his hands, contemplatively scratching at something on it. An embarrassing suspicion formed in Obi-Wan’s mind, and then-

“Strange… You don’t have any idea what that stain is, do you?”


End file.
